Kei Hideshima
Kei Hideshima, born in Okazaki, Japan, is a Japanese Professional Wrestler currently wrestling in America. He has previously wrestled for Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance, and is currently rebooting his career in Prime Championship Wrestling . Personal Performance and Personality As a person, Kei is extremely cocky, and has a murderous streak that he uses to the utmost of his abilities. No, I don't mean it as a career killer. He kills because he likes to. He's very sadistic. He thinks he's the best; no. He knows he's the best, and he'll say it to your face. He'll say it to anyone's face, really, and he'll mean it. He likes to amuse the hell out of himself by calling other people names, and . . . everything like that. He wants something, and he has the means to obtain it, he will. He will grab whatever he needs . . . and take it. He'll take it by force, if he must. His cockiness comes from his intense and utter intelligence. He dislikes loafers, and will kick someone's ass if he decides that they're a loafer. He uses his intelligence, as well as his smarts, in the ring, off the ring, and at home. But there's a side to Kei that a lot of people don't know. And a lot of people will never know. In ring, Kei is much different than his normally calm attitude. He becomes slightly animalistic, and doesn't really give a shit if he hurts the other in the ring or not. He will use any means to win, though he doesn't always go with the illegal counters. If stuck in a jam, he'll use intelligence to get out of it. If not, then maybe, he'll use an illegal move, but generally, he dislikes doing it. He loves to take risks, and he loves to fly, and he'll murder you if you don't watch what the hell you're doing. He caters towards the fans, even those that hate him. He's truly a competitor; no matter what the stakes are, he'll take them, and twist them to his advantage. And he won't back down without a fight. As of recent, Kei's cockiness has become more degrading to average person. In a quick succession of words, he is a fucking prick. He's sarcastic, he's intelligent, he's always plotting your demise. He wants destruction, he wants excitement and your pain is his pleasure. He absolutely HATES cutesy things, he despises women, he destroys families on a daily basis. He ignores people he doesn't find important, he hates stupidity, he hates ignorance, he is as serious as a heart attack. There is no such thing as "fun" in Hideshima's world, except for his own when he's in the ring, causing as much pain as possible. In his world, he plays God, he acts as God and he IS God. Before Wrestling Not much has been known about Kei when he first came to XCWA. In fact, he didn't really even know himself. All he knew was that he was found beside a burned down house, knocked out, with twenty dollars and a school ID to his name, and a nasty burn mark on his face. Admitted to a Psychiatric Hospital due to intense nightmares, and sadistic / masochistic behavior, he stayed there for a period of one year. During that time, he figured out how to get out, and was released due to charismatic charm. He moved to Toronto to visit family, but just like his family in Japan, they died as well. Or at least, most of them. His younger sister, Aspen, recently got in touch with him and has also followed in his footsteps. He currently resides in places unknown. Career Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance Kei debuted in XCWA in October 2006, gaining recognition for his unique style. In a month, he gained the XCWA United States Title. Three months after that, at XCWA's PPV Standing Ground, Kei defeated Derek Manning in an Electric Pool Match for the XCWA World Heavyweight Championship. He reigned from February to May, when Management stripped every Champion of their title. But noted for his Championship is just one thing. Happenstance, most of the backstage area fears Kei, and it's more or less because he does what he pleases. He's severely injured superstars, including the Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Title, Edge, as well as young Aaron Swaim. It's pretty clear that he'll go to all lengths to cause trouble, and pain. At XCWA's PPV Storm Front, Kei was scheduled in a Hangman's Match against Derek Manning once more for the World Heavyweight Title. Due to a chair shot to the head by Tristian Blake, who he was currently feuding with at the time, Derek was able to hang Kei and gain the championship. Although he didn't leave with the Heavyweight Title, he still left an imprint on XCWA once more. Not only did Randy Orton come down, RKO the new Champion, and name Kei the new Co-Owner of XCWA, Kei also continued his feud with XCWA General Manager Tristian Blake, hanging his unconscious, cut into, dangling younger half-sister, Aaron Swaim in the basement of the arena by her feet, hospitalizing her. It was confirmed that Tristian Blake was to face Kei in a match for the "honor of his sister", but XCWA's doors closed before the match could take place. Prime Championship Wrestling Since 2006, there has really been no activity what-so-ever from Kei''. ''However','' '''the common thought is that he is about to make a comeback. Championships and Accomplishments :* Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight Champion (x1) :* Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance United States Champion (x1) Wrestling Information Common Moves (though not limited to) #Bridging Cobra Clutch #Boston Crab #Scorpion Death Lock # Clothesline #Crucifix variations #Tonga Death Grip #Sanaku-Jime (Triangle Hold) #Gorilla Press Slam # Rib Breaker #Snapmare Driver #Kitchen Sink #Ranhei #Iconoclasm #Facebreaker DDT #Michinoku Driver Finishing Moves :* 'The Social Riot Machine' - Asai DDT *Main :* 'Nausea and Shudder' - The Suicide **Only in a risky situation :* 'Discharge' - ChimeraPlex *Secondary Signature Moves :* 'Anti-Pop'' - West Coast Pop'' :* 'Filth in the Beauty' - Flux Capacitator :* 'Tokyo Shinjuu' - Tommyhawk :* 'Cassis' - Cliffhanger Entrance Themes (2006-2011) :* Merciless Cult by Dir en grey (2006) :* The III'd Empire by Dir en grey (2006) :* ''Becoming The Bull ''by Atreyu (2007) :* ''Starfuckers Inc. ''by Nine Inch Nails (current) Notable Allies :*Jamie Static :*Lexi Sheckler :*Aspen Hideshima Notable Fueds :*Derek Manning :*Josh Lazlow :*Stephanie Styles :*Jared Johnson :*Phoenix (female) :*Aaron Asphyxia H H H